


𝗞𝗡𝗢𝗖𝗞 𝗞𝗡𝗢𝗖𝗞

by aomi_keiji



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Hospitals, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomi_keiji/pseuds/aomi_keiji
Summary: hey, tbh idk what I just wrote.





	𝗞𝗡𝗢𝗖𝗞 𝗞𝗡𝗢𝗖𝗞

— 𝚝𝚠 : 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚛𝚎.  
【 †. 𝙆𝙉𝙊𝘾𝙆 𝙆𝙉𝙊𝘾𝙆 】

❝ 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝 𝙖 𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙡'𝙨 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙨? ❞

— 𝐚𝐨𝐦𝐢 𝐤𝐞𝐢𝐣𝐢.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

what do you think happens in a hospital? a seemingly complex infrastracture made for healing the injuries and wounds of patients, a structure that reeks of medicine and antibiotics.

a place where people who got hurt resides, a place filled with small rooms where the injured stays. a place where the living comes back to life. 

𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙋𝙇𝘼𝘾𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝘼𝙏 𝘿𝙀𝘾𝙄𝘿𝙀𝙎 𝘽𝙀𝙏𝙒𝙀𝙀𝙉 𝙇𝙄𝙁𝙀 𝙊𝙍 𝘿𝙀𝘼𝙏𝙃.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

the living, and the death. both situated at different parts of the institution. one buried underground, in an abandoned basement or in a seperate building and the other in the comfort of the blinding lights, the warm lively atmosphere and plain white walls.

up, above the stairs, the living paints the enclosed spaces with life, their energy and sick will to live bubbles up the place.

it truly was a happy environment.

ʍǝll, ɐʇlǝɐsʇ ʇɥɐʇ's ʍɥɐʇ ǝʌǝɹʎouǝ ʇɥonƃɥʇ.  
̵̻͖̭͔̲͈͈̦̇́͛̈́̔͋͊͜

now, let's look at the other side, shall we? the side of the hospital that seems gloomy, cold metal refrigerator cabinets plastered around the cramped room as the scent of rotting bodies and cleaning chemicals mix together as one.

ĭ̵̧͚̫ ̷̥̯̫̲͙̋̓͒̚c̷͔̣͕̝͒͌̈́̕͠a̷̤͋ͅn̸̡͈̂̓͊̀͛͜͝ ̶̛̱̍̉̓͝o̵̭̿̌͝ņ̸̭͑̚̕l̸͈̫̍̐̃̾̌͠͝y̷͖̟̤̘̰̻̥̐͗͆̈́̽̌͝ ̶̖̩̖͚̥̣͋͐͂̅ï̸͇̕͝ḿ̵̙̣͙̈́͌̅͐͝ǎ̸̠͇̮̜͓͘͜g̴̛̥̠̞̭̮̃ͅi̴̧͎̩̱͉̬͍̐͂̌͘͝͝n̵̖̳͐͑̑̒̓͝e̴̢̗̩̼̾̐̿͒ ̶̧͖̙̀͐͐̈́͘̚ẘ̴̧͍͓̗̺̪̀̃̄̕̕h̴͚̜̖̻̩̬̍̾͜ą̷̩͗̎́̈́ẗ̶̻̥͎̺͎͋̇̄͆̔̿ ̶̨̟̭̼̲̂̒͗́ͅĝ̸̘̯̠o̴̻̱̣͖͛e̴̛̜͛̊͂s̴̼͙̩̒̆̆̍͠ ̶̲̥̻̲͓̘̂͆̂ͅo̵̢̜̦̞̣̣̤̓͐̐n̸͖̗͕̥̦̓̑̐̑̕̕̚ ̸̨̺̭̺͈͘͘i̵͓͜͠n̷͍̜͓̋̚͝ͅ ̵̡̪͖̮͙͇̏̃̇̓̊͗͠t̵̲̀h̶̖͆̃ẽ̸̡̛͈̱̱͚͎̗͊̒̎͗̚ ̷̫̇̅m̸̺̱̖̥͂̌̒͠͝ő̷̫͍̩̽ŗ̸̥̦̻͈̹͈̐̊̇͝g̸̛͔͕͍̩̭̩̜̈́͗̀u̷͙̓̄͐͘e̸̡̫̳̿ͅ.̷̟̈́̊̍͆ͅ 

i feel a shiver down my spine which led me to wake up, the cold air around me making my senses all numb and fuzzy. i open my eyes as an opening, a blob of light warms my orbs.

i climb out, closing the metal refrigerator as my bare feet touch the freezing ground, my foot steps barely making any sound as i trample may way up the stairs and to the right.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

i stumble upon a sign, and beside it situated large double doors.

𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗣𝗦𝗬𝗖𝗛𝗜𝗔𝗧𝗥𝗜𝗖 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗗.

𝒐𝒏𝒆,

𝑖 𝑜𝑝𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑜𝑟 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦.

𝒕𝒘𝒐,

𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑡'𝑠 𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑎𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑠 𝑖 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑛 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑎 𝑐𝑒𝑟𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑑𝑜𝑜𝑟.

𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒆𝒆,

" 𝘒𝘕𝘖𝘊𝘒, 𝘒𝘕𝘖𝘊𝘒. " 𝑚𝑦 𝑣𝑜𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑒𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑠𝑦𝑐ℎ 𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑎𝑠 𝑖 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑐 𝑏𝑙𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑.

i open the door as a smile lit up my whole face, tip toeing to the patient that was crouching down, a straitjacket beside them.

i sit down in front of them, as i examine their body. i touch the bruises that were starting to form on their ankle, and blood was spewing out what seems to be cuts from a dull knife.

" wait. " a lightbulb popped in my head as i jump back, barely avoiding the swinging knife as it scratched my right cheek.

" a schizophrenic girl that also suffers from BIID, what a bizarre combination. " my voice turns sweet as i wipe off the blood on my cheek.

i charge towards her standing figure, slicing her right ankle with a knife that i was holding as the skin seperates and their bones get revealed. tissues and blood scatter the white room.

the girl stumbles back, finding solace in a corner of the room. 

ỹ̵̡̡͓͔̝̝͚̮͓̜̤̳̞̲̜͚̘̫̲̙͎̾̾̑͗̒͗̈́̐͜ͅo̴̬̲̗̙̩̯̠̞͇̹͆͜ư̷̼̭̘̻̙͍̾̀̉́̆̏̊͌̍͐̑̄̎̇̍͋̔͝ ̵̧̧̡̩̲̙̟̻͙̼͔̝̬̉́̾̓̓͊͜͝ç̶͉̱̰͔͚͔̜̝̦͓̳̬͔̻̣̰̑̍̉̓̈̌͋͒͜͠á̵̡̧̛̦̠̠̱̳̺̞̺͚͚̬͖̝͕̟̻̊̽̎͋͂̃̃̎͌̓̾̊͆͛͋͐͘͝͝͠n̶̢̢͖̦̝̟̳͙̟͖̜͔̳͆̊͒'̵̭̻͛̔͊̐͛̆͒̃̏̉̓̅̑̌͌̈̋͗̀̑͘͠ţ̶̡̛̝͔͙͕͇̙̱͔̲̖͚̘͓̗̟̰̰̤͇̱͋̒̅̈́̌̈́͋̉͝ ̷̢̠̭͔͈͊̈̊͌̃͠ģ̵̢̮̪͔̟̘̯̬̥̥͙͓̬̼̣̰̫̮̩̖͠e̵̢̻̻̳̻͔͖͎̚t̷̢̝͍̰̠̞̖͓̒̈́̉̃͐̔͆̀͗̈͗̓̍͊̈́̕͘͜͜͠͝ ̴̧̡̧̛͍̙̼͓̞͓̜̱͔̰͒́̅̓̇̂̇̈͂͛̋̇̃̑̽͛̕ͅã̸̛̝̪̰͈̥̌͛̔̓̕͠͝w̵̡̬̝̰̭̬̙̱̲͔͇͚̗̻͔̱͆͑̊̉̇̅̾͝a̸͇͍̱͈͉̬͖̰̱̫͍̜̭͚̻͈̤̺̰̙̓͐̈̒̑́̆̽̉̅͛͗̚͜͜͠ͅy̸̖͖̳̞͔̤͖͓̔͋̒̂̃͋̕̚͝͝͝ ̷̧̛̦͓͉̻̟̥̳̘̘͕͈̠̱͂̐͆̄̈́̔̓̒̋̆̓͒̾͆͑̈́̅͘͜͠ͅf̴͈̟͍͓͔͖̖͚̬̠̝̒̍̽̆̅̐͒̾̚ṛ̴̡̛͖̜̯̺̜͉̰̥̦̺͖̾̒̈̊̓̐͗́̇̏̔͛̓͘̚ơ̶̢̧̹̬̞̲̫̰̹̗̹͈̤̱̠͈̥͍̮̞̰̩͊̎͘̚͘̕m̴̧̛̛̝̝̫̝̳̹͉̆͆͛͐͊̓̆̊̊̈́̐̉̓̍̑̌͝͝͠͝͠ ̸̧̧̛͖̙̪̟͉̫͎̻̺̞͓̤̮̻̟̩̙͊̌͐͌̂̾̉̇̅̑̅̾̕͜͝t̴̘̬̖͍̹͇̉́̌́͗̀̃͐̋̓̊̏̓̆̈́̆̀̀̅̿̚̚ḣ̸̛̜̺͓͕̗̉̈́̐̀͐̈́̒̌̈́̂͛͝͝e̵̛̟̠̽̅͆̈́̋ ̶̢̨̭͎̰̘̭̒͛̏̈́͌̈́͐͛̇̎͛̊͋͌̈̿̌̽͊̆̿̐͘̚͝ͅk̵̻̦̪̥̫͕̯͖̗̫̞̞̲̙̞̹͖̠̦͂̋̌̍̑̐͐̀̑͌̉͗͊̀̄̈ͅͅn̸͍͔̤̻̬͔̠͓̱̖̦̳̩̘̜͍̦̲̭̦̽̊̌̎̃͊̽̐̓ͅo̸̟̹̹͙̲̯̰͓͖̥̗͎͖̞͈̙͉̗͙̘̜͓̤͛͐̃̈́̓̌͗̐̈̃̿̌̈́͗̇̐͛͠ͅc̵̡͙̳͕̘̞̻̤͇̓͒̇̅̈́̅͑̇̎̋̌̾̄͊̽͘͝k̷̛͇̪͛̄̄̈͆̑̓̔͂͐̅̈̔̍̏̉̉̏̃̇͛̓͊͝s̴̡̨̧̡͍̙̲̙̥̰̗̼̮͔̳̞̳̻͈͉̞̻̼͉͂̉̃͝.̵̡̢̻̮͍̩̹͇̹̳̼̟͎̱̠̝̠̹͓̰͍̬̺̑̾̇̇͑́̑͌̈̿̔̆͜͝

i snicker as i approach her, swiftly stabbing holes into her pretty face as she tries to stop me, gripping on my body like she wants to continue on living, but her eyes said otherwise.

her green orbs were devoid of emotion and will to 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆. 

her frail hands started to lose grip as i smile once again, her deep red blood splashes on my face as the knife in my hand felt light.

her butchered face and dark green orbs deprived of light were the last things i saw.

i suddenly woke up in a dark place, panting. like before, it was cold yet there was no light situated in front of me. instead i was faced with a metal door.

" atleast, it was just a dream. " i sigh as i regretted every second of that dream of mine.

" 𝙆𝙉𝙊𝘾𝙆, 𝙆𝙉𝙊𝘾𝙆 " a voice as sweet as glucose rings through my ears as two consecutive knocks made the metal door infront of me vibrate.

the door opened as a pair of lit up green orbs stare right back at me, a menacing smile graced their face as they point a knife at me.

" why are you still alive? people in the morgue are meant to be corpses. " the girl said to me as he cuts off my right hand, the bones in the wrist breaking and crunching.

the sounds echoed through the enclosed space i was in. my mouth run dry and i can only respond with tears in my eyes.

they smirk before implanting their blade in my hazel orbs, those squishy round organs squelching under the pressure of the weapon.

a scream broke out my throat, forcing my vocal chords to act against my will.

" i saw you in my dreams. " they giddily said to me,

𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒐𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒆.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, tbh idk what I just wrote.


End file.
